


Stormy Weather

by Fuurodo



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuurodo/pseuds/Fuurodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu returns home one stormy night to find Shinji is not at all his usual chipper self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

Rain pelted down onto the veranda of their apartment, accompanied by the sounds of booming thunder and whirring wind outside. Kaworu took a step forward, entering the vicinity of their home.  _Their home._ It still seemed too good to be real, to be in this world, a world where Shinji was finally happy. He wasn’t shouldered with the burden of piloting an Eva, he didn’t have to bear witness to all the death and destruction. Here, Shinji and he could live a happy life together. 

“I’m back, Shinji.”

He walked across the room, placing his stuff down and moving his way over to Shinji. Instead of the usual beaming face, Kaworu was met with a rather forced smile. 

“W- Welcome home, Kaworu.” He said, his voice trembling as he got up from the sofa. “You must be cold… I… I’ll make some tea.” 

And with that, he scuttled over to the kitchen, despite the fear being clearly evident in his voice. Kaworu smiled at Shinji’s retreating back, before following suit soon after. When he entered the kitchen, Shinji was already at work at the counter. A rumbling sound emitted from the boiling kettle, and the dishes clanked together noisily. Kaworu approached Shinji, wrapping his arms around his chest from behind. He rested his head on Shinji’s shoulder. 

“Sorry, you must have been scared while I wasn’t here.” He said softly into Shinji’s ear. The other boy shook his head. 

“N-No, no, it’s fine…” He stuttered, shuddering slightly as the thunder boomed loudly again. His hand shook a little as he poured the water into the mugs, causing it to spill over the edges and into the saucers. The flash of lightning could be seen from the little windows. 

Kaworu moved his arms from Shinji’s chest, shifting from behind him to take the kettle from his shaking hands. “It’s okay, let me get that.” 

Shinji smiled gratefully; his cheeks had gone a little pink. “Sorry, Kaworu…”

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about,” He remarked, smiling over at Shinji and humming idly as he made the tea. He brushed up against Shinji’s side as he dunked and disposed of the teabags. He could feel Shinji still quivering against him. When the storm started to get particularly loud again, Shinji threw his arms around Kaworu, closing his eyes and burying his face into him. Upon this sudden movement, Kaworu almost spilt the milk he was in the process of administering. However, he merely smiled, placing the carton down and shifting to wrap his arms around Shinji. He kissed his forehead, holding him close. Shinji’s head was now buried into Kaworu’s chest. They stayed like that for a moment, seeking comfort in each other’s warmth. Shinji eventually lifted his head, ocean blue eyes meeting red. They shared a smile before eventually pulling away. 

Kaworu proceeded to carry the tea to the other room, placing the cups down on the coffee table in the centre of the room. Shinji took the tea, sitting down on the sofa; Kaworu did the same. Shinji’s hands were still shaky, causing the cup to quiver as he took small sips. His breathing became heavier as he began focusing too much on the sounds of the storm. Kaworu abandoned his own tea in favour of comforting his lover. He gently placed his own hands over Shinji’s, helping to steady his hands and guide the tea back over towards the table. 

“I’ll stay by your side until this storm lets up.” He reassured him, releasing Shinji’s hands and reaching over to take the blanket that was hanging over the side of the sofa.

Shinji coughed, smiling weakly at him, “Thank-you.”

Kaworu simply smiled, wrapping the blanket around the two of them as he spoke, “Anything for you.” 

Shinji blushed, moving over into Kaworu’s lap, nuzzling up against him. In turn, Kaworu embraced him warmly, planting kisses from his neck up towards his face. His lips glided over his tanned skin smoothly, and his teeth began softly nibbling at his skin. Shinji’s hands clung onto Kaworu’s back tightly, his breath calming into soft huffs. He sighed happily, moving his head to meet Kaworu’s loving gaze. He leant in, and Shinji’s lips met his. 

Shinji was no longer shuddering, and his hands were not clinging as tightly to his partner. Instead, the two became lost in the kiss. Their lips overlapped, with Shinji’s bottom lip between Kaworu’s, and they could almost taste each other’s breath. Shinji moved his hands up to Kaworu’s neck. Eventually, their lips broke with a smack. Shinji closed his eyes, hugging him tight, his shoulders no longer tense. Kaworu buried his face into Shinji’s hair, breathing in his scent. The two of them stayed like that contently, basking in the other’s presence. 

“Hey, Kaworu?” Shinji mumbled into his shirt. 

“Hmm?” He inquired, moving his face from Shinji’s hair. 

Shinji lifted himself up slightly, tracing his finger along Kaworu’s cheekbones. “I love you.” 

Kaworu pecked him on the cheek, gazing at him lovingly. “I love you too, Shinji.” 

Shinji smiled, resting his head on Kaworu’s shoulder, the quieting thunder no longer bothering him for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my first submission! Hehe, I've been way too obsessed with these two lately, to the point that I ended up writing this.  
> I do apologise if they were Out Of Character or anything, it was my first attempt at writing them.  
> Thank-you for reading this far!


End file.
